Broken Tears: A Search For The Past
by XeroXeroXero2
Summary: A woman who cannot remember who she is Allys herself with the only people who may be able to help her remember. The catch is, She is Human and they are Protoss. But when something unexpected happens, she is soon forced to make a choice.


_**Author's Notes:**_This is my own little take on the SC world. I of course do not own the Legendary Heroes of the Three races. I am just a story teller, passing on a tale.

I never really was one for over technicality so don't judge me to harshly for it. And tend to refer to psi ability as Psi. just an fyi

Otherwise sit back and enjoy my tale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Broken Tears: A Search For The Past  
**

**Act 1**

**Dreams Of Fire  
**

Many years ago, before this war became the endless slaughter and before our three our races had all but forgotten what we were fighting for. There was a small nameless planet, on the edge of the system. On this small peaceful world lived a group of Humans and Protoss, and even Zerg. The called themselves the Omni.

They were a band of warriors who had wished only for peace. The Omni did in a short few years what the three empires could not do after decades. But peace as it seems, is only short lived.

There planet were soon found. They were labeled as traitors and cowards. The former masters came, and the Omni were scattered to the void. Never to be heard from again.

Years passed and all mention of the Omni died away. Now you may be asking why i am telling you this, The answer is simple.

I am Manta, my past was hidden from me. This is my personal story of how i found myself, and the ones called the Omni. With the help of the most unlikely friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One Year Prior....._

_Fire, endless fire. Why is everything burning? The ground shook and i stumbled out into the street. It was ablaze, debris covered the ground. I looked to the sky. It was darkened by smoke. Missiles and plasma streamed through the air. I could hear screams and cry's of pain. Blackened and dirty people ran wildly for cover, some were human, others she didn't recognize. Everything seemed to be moving faster, like someone had hit the fast forward button. I got to my feet and ran, i didn't know where. i just ran. The street didn't end, it just seemed to go on forever. _

_"Manta" A voice called her name, she continued to run. The voice said her name again, and she tripped and fell into the ground hard. But no pain came. A woman, in strange yellow and blue armor filled her vision._

_"Who...Who...Who are you?" I called. The woman smiled. _

_"Manta...Manta....MANTA" her body was shaking.  
_

Manta quickly shot up, She scanned her surroundings, she was in the bay of a dropship. _Just a dream....it was just a dream._ Manta sighed with relief. A metal clink brought her attention to a marine who was standing over her with an amused expression.

"You ok? You were whimpering and shaking." His tone seemed sincere.

Manta smiled trying to hide her embarrassment. "I'm fine, just bad dreams" the marine nodded understandingly. Nightmares were common throughout the fleet. It was common to hear whimpers and screams in the barracks. The few who weren't plagued by dreams were envied.

We all heard the Commander before we saw him. "Strap in, and Listen." He moved to the middle of the middle of the bay. When he was satisfied he had our attention he spoke.

"Right. Now our mission is to go investigate a station that was located on the far side of the planet. Recon reports that it looks to be an old communications base." He says as he paces up and down the bay.

A marine to Manta's right shook his head and spoke. "If its old then why are we investigating it?" The Commander turned to him.

"Oh i dunno. Maybe because a few Toss shuttles have been seen landing there." The commander's voice full of sarcasm. The marine shrugged. A few chuckles filled the bay. The marine sank back into his seat.

"Now I'm sure you all have met our new Medic. Shes going to be the one watching our asses." a number of the Marines smiled.

Manta could hear what a number of them were thinking. Manta had some psychic ability's that seemed to appear and disappear at times. _Why does it always have to pop up when I'm surrounded by men.....ugh_ She thought rubbing her head. Manta's psi powers always were a bit of a wonder, almost like they had a mind of there own. As when ever she was tested they always somehow went away. But she couldn't consciously control them unless her mind was stressed. Manta had only once controlled her powers, she had been cornered by a hydralisk. It was about to launch the deathblow, but she close control and her psi powers hurtled the hydra into a wall. Ever since she has been afraid of her own mind. She drew her attention back to her Commander

The commander frowned. "But that is not an invitation to go get yourselves shot or stabbed." That was when he noticed the C-10. He smiled. "Welcome to R.A.D lieutenant." Manta saluted from her seat. She attempted to hide her red cheeks. She however wasn't so afraid to use her powers to cheat on the gun course a bit. Her psi had a way guiding her if she let them.

"Thank you sir." The commander returned the salute. He turned his attention to the pilot. "Alright lets get this beast in the air."

The pilot nodded and the dropship took the the air. Manta looked over her squad. She had eight men she had to look out for. The dropship shook as they broke atmo.

Manta continued to drum on her leg armor nervously. It was her first mission, she should be terrified and green. But the thing that was making her nervous wasnt fear. It was the cold feeling she had. It was the same feeling she got when ever her psi

Manta had a familiar off feeling in her brain that she always got when her psi ability's were trying to tell her something.

Little did she know this was a day she wasn't about to forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ramp lowered the marines ran out and into a standard defensive formation. Manta crouched by the ramp, Her C-10 in hand. The station didn't look out of the ordinary. Just a large building with a dish on the top. She heard the familiar click as her suit radio clicked on.

"Alright people, lets get inside. Watch your flanks and keep it tight." Two marines sprinted up to the main entrance and heading inside.

"Clear." Said a marine. The rest of us headed inside. We found ourselves in a large hallway. It was connected to another hallway that headed north. Both were empty. But Manta suddenly got that odd feeling and before she knew it she was sprinting down the hall. Her squad looked up at her.

"Lieutenant, what are you doing. Get back in formation" her commander yells over her radio. She ignored it and pressed up against a wall near end, raising the butt of her gun she swung it into the open air.

A Toss suddenly appeared from the corner but it stopped a inch from his face. And at that moment her psi powers broke from there shackles and rag dolled the Toss. It looked as if he had been hit. A another presence entered her mind._ Don't move, lie still pretend your out._ _I'm not going to watch you die._ She looked into the Toss's eyes as she thought it. And to her shock he obeyed. Her squad soon caught up with her, they looked impressed and surprised.

"How the hell did you know he was coming?" asked one of the marines. Manta shrugged.

"Lucky guess?" The other presence seemed to be just listening, weird emotions started to flow into her. Manta struggled to keep them contained.

The marine raised an eyebrow. "Helluva guess." He cocked his gun a few rounds into the downed toss. To his shock the bullets just curved around the Toss, as if they were being redirected. He grunted and fired again, this time they hit. But before he could react Manta had him pinned against the wall.

"You never shoot a downed foe! Human or Alien! Were the fucks your honor at!" She said holding the marine against the wall_. What did i just say.._ The marine grunted and stared at her.

"Lieutenant! Release him! NOW!" The commanders voice echoed down the hall. Manta stepped back and stood in front of the downed Toss. Her commander soon stood in front of her. He had an angry look.

"I don't know what the your problem is, but deal with it. Move out." They headed back down the hall. And headed deeper into the building. Manta's thought lingered on the wounded Alien. _I cant just let him die....wait whats wrong with me...hes PROTOSS..but hes wounded...but...._ The moral battle raged in her head. The Protoss were known for there psi ability's. She knew it was a long shot but.... if there was anyone who could help her. It would be them,

As they headed farther into the building they encountered a few other Zealots. While the firefight took place Manta suddenly knew what she had to do. She quickly turned around and ran at full speed down the narrow hallway, retracing her steps. As she rounded the last corner she saw the Toss. A small pool of blue blue was next to him. _Oh..please don't be dead....please_.

Manta quickly ran to his side, setting her C-10 beside her. She felt the presence return. _Hes alive....stay still I'm here to help. _She though to the presence. The protoss opened his eyes and nodded, watching her as she worked.

She activated the magnet and the bullets raced out of the wounds. They fell to the floor into the small pool when she turned it off. Her healing arm was already busy mending the wound. She hoped he hadn't lost to much blood as her artificial blood wouldn't work on Toss, seems the designers never thought a medic would need to heal a Toss. A voice filled her head as she worked.

_"_Behind you._"_ The voice was rough, it was definitively male, it made her head slight ring. Manta grabbed her C-10 and turned around. It was her squad.

They all had a look of confusion, It turned to shock when they saw the blue blood of the Toss on her armor. "Lieutenant. Step away from the Toss." Her commander ordered. She looked back down at the alien. He had the same look of confusion.

Manta put rifle to her shoulder, and aimed it at her ex-commanders head. "No." The marines raised there own rifles.

The commander raised his hand, as to say don't fire. "Step away from the alien and all forget this ever happened. None of my men will rat. You have my word, just step away."

Manta didn't waver, she kept her gun firmly pointed at his head. "I'm not going to let you kill him. But all gladly kill you." The commander raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you defending It?" His words were full of anger and confusion.

"Because I'm not a murderer." Manta suddenly had a feeling of déjà vu, and the odd urge to back up. She quickly shook the odd feeling away.

Her Commander stared at her shaking his head. "It's a Protoss... It doesn't count as murder, its not human."

Manta tightened her grip on her gun. "Its still murder." her old squad were nervously looking between her and there commander.

Her commander shook his head."Then you leave me no choice. Lieutenant Manta you are hereby stripped of your rank and are under arrest for insubordination, and treason. You are to surrender your helmet and weapon" His voice was lower, but still full of authority. A small beeping in her helmet told her they had sent the self-destruct code. She quickly ripped it off with her free hand and threw it at his feet.

_Too slow....Someone but be monitoring this...but who.._ Her thoughts raced over who but she quickly focused on the present.

He sighed. "Your gun." Manta smiled. "It stays with me." a charging sound filled the air as she cocked her gun. The commander suddenly raised his weapon his eyes wide. He wasn't looking at her. Manta felt something press up against her back. She knew it could only be one person. The wounded Protoss.

_"_Drop your weapon, and place your arms at your side." The voice told her, it had an almost soft tone, it still made her head ring. She obediently set her C-10 on the floor. As soon as she was back on her feet a wave of blue filled her vision. _A plasma shield?.....but that would mean..._

Manta suddenly figured it out. The Toss was now protecting her. A wave of ease fell over Manta, she shouldnt feel so safe, but her body didnt seem to take the hint. The marines couldn't believe there eyes, they were looking between the now shielded Manta and there commander.

"Never did i think i would see the day were a human willingly became a pet of the Toss ." He was laughing.

Manta glared at him. The sound of heavy armored foot falls made the marine team flee.

Manta soon found herself surrounded by a number of Zealots. "Are you going to kill me now?" She asked the Toss behind her.

"Killing unarmed combatants is something i despise. But if you wish for death, i will grant it. _"_ He lowered the shield and stepped out in front of her.

"No, I wouldn't want my blood on your hands. My name is Manta by the way. I guess I'm a prisoner now right?" She replied in his mind. She lowered her head and let two Zealots take her by the arms, and lead her down a hall. She looked over at the Toss who had protected her.

His face seemed blank, she couldn't find any obvious signs of emotion. But his eyes had a look of curiosity.

"I am Arûn. And thank I you for saving me life. and yes you are a prisoner." His rough voice filled her head. It gave her a slight headache.

"I figured this would happen." The four of them entered a shuttle, her hands were fitted with energy shackles.

"Yet you did it anyway?." Manta could of sworn she heard humor in his tone.

"It was the right thing to do. Besides, I figured it would put me of better terms for my defection." Manta replied as she shuttle lurched, and became airborne.

One of the Zealots was shaking his head, obviously listening in."I cant say we have ever had a human try to switch sides. But you do realize your probably going to your death." Arûn found he was starting to find this Terran interesting.

Manta smiled. "Its death on both sides of the line for me. Ironically though i have a better chance of staying alive with you then i do my own people." Manta's headache was getting worse.

Arûn's interest peaked. "You truly don't think of us as your enemy?" Manta shook her head.

"I honestly don't. War without meaning, is a war not worth fighting." Manta looked over at his emotionless face, her headache peaked, it was getting harder to maintain the connection.

Arûn sensed her pain. "Do not strain yourself. I'm already beyond impressed that you can talk to me like this." Manta laughed weakly.

"I cant explain it, it just seems natural to me." Her head throbbed.

"I sense much power in you, more then i thought possible for humans." Arûn's tone was rough, but Manta could still make out what sounded like a laugh.

"That's what scares me, its the one thing that i fear above all.." Manta stifled a laugh. The other two Zealots were watching her with curious eyes. _I must have struck a nerve...._ Manta could feel two new presences in her head. It made her headache even worse.

Arûn cocked his head slighly, his eyes held the same curious look. "We Protoss fear the same thing. You are odd Manta, even by our standards. I will do everything i can for you." Manta bowed her head, and soon passed out. The other two Zealots looked at Arûn it seems they were just as interested in her as he was.

Arûn's mind drifted. She was no ordinary Terran, she had traits that only the Protoss were though to possess.

"Prelate Arûn. Forgive me for intruding, but i couldn't help but listen in. This Terran, she almost exactly fits how the Human Omni were said to be." Arûn nodded.

"Even the name fits, its a hybrid of our language and there's. But she does not seem to know who exactly she is. That fact reinforces my thoughts about her being Omni. As according to the legend, after they scattered they soon forgot who they were." The two Zealots nodded.

_If she were to remember who she was....._ Arûn looked down at the unconscious human.

"It could end the war."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think i like how this turned out. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
